Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic device as well as a probe, electronic equipment, and ultrasonic image device or the like using that.
Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-42093, an ultrasonic probe used for an ultrasonic image device such as an ultrasonic diagnostic device is generally known. Each ultrasonic transducer element is equipped with a so called bulk type piezoelectric layer, and an acoustic lens is fixed on the surface of the piezoelectric layer. When forming the ultrasonic image, ultrasonic signals are emitted from the acoustic lens.
The back surface of the piezoelectric layer is bonded to a backing layer. An ultrasonic absorption layer is formed within the backing layer. The ultrasonic absorption layer is sandwiched between an ultrasonic scattering member and an ultrasonic reflection layer. During emitting of ultrasonic vibrations, the ultrasonic vibrations of the piezoelectric layer are transmitted from the back surface to the ultrasonic absorption layer. Before advancing into the ultrasonic absorption layer, the ultrasonic vibrations pass through the ultrasonic scattering member. At the ultrasonic absorption layer, by the scattering and reflection of the ultrasonic waves being repeated, the ultrasonic waves are converted to thermal energy, and the thermal energy is transmitted to a heat transfer layer and a cooling layer. In this way, unnecessary ultrasonic vibrations are eliminated. When this kind of ultrasonic vibrations act on the piezoelectric layer, artifact is formed within the ultrasonic image.